The present disclosure relates to underground utility boxes and receptacles (sometimes called “vaults”), such as those used ie cable TV systems, telephone systems, electric utilities, and water utilities (such as, for example, irrigation systems). More specifically, it relates to a sealing cover assembly for use with an underground utility box or receptacle. Hereinafter, the term “utility box” will be used for simplicity, without limitation to the shape or configuration of the receptacle.
A typical underground utility box is placed within a hole in the ground so that only the top cover of the box is exposed. The utility box may contain a variety of different devices and instruments. For example, in a water utility application, the utility box may contain one or more valves and/or flow meters.
Many devices housed within an underground utility box are sensitive to water. Therefore, it is advantageous that the utility box resist water penetration. Further, a sealed utility box resists entry by rodents that may gnaw on electrical wiring within the box, and spiders that may present a danger to workers who open the box. Moreover, sealing against dirt, dust, and debris may also advantageously enhance reliability and reduce maintenance costs.